


Все эти утра, вечера и чаепитья

by gellavonhamster



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Несколько балов - маскарадов и не только - из жизни Р, герцогини Виннипегской.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/The Duchess of Winnipeg, The Duchess of Winnipeg & Lemony Snicket, The Duchess of Winnipeg/Sally Sebald
Kudos: 2





	Все эти утра, вечера и чаепитья

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beneath the Music from a Farther Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117708) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



> Название - из "Песни любви Дж. Альфреда Пруфрока" Т. С. Элиота в переводе В. Топорова.

I.

Не было бы преувеличением сказать, что балы были частью её жизни, сколько она себя помнила.

Поначалу, конечно, она в них участия не принимала. Поначалу она осторожно шагала босиком по коридору, по холодному сверкающему паркету и мягким ковровым дорожкам, стараясь не издавать ни звука, готовая тут же броситься в какой-нибудь закуток, едва на горизонте покажется кто-нибудь из взрослых. Быстрыми-быстрыми перебежками – вниз по лестнице на антресоль, где стены были увешаны картинами и старинным оружием, а возле балюстрады толпились горшки с цветами. Она отыскивала укромное местечко среди растений – среди фикусов и пальм она, четырёхлетняя, чувствовала себя рыцарем, плутающим в сказочном лесу – и, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за взрослыми в зале внизу. Однажды, думала она, я уже не стану сидеть здесь. Я тоже спущусь в залу в длинном платье, которое будет переливаться всеми цветами радуги, и длинных перчатках, доходящих до локтя. Моё лицо будет закрыто маской из перьев и кружева, но все будут знать, что это я, потому что я буду хозяйкой дома, потому что все они явились, чтобы засвидетельствовать мне своё почтение (таких выражений она тогда, конечно, не знала, но уже понимала, что однажды станет очень-очень важной, и это знание наполняло её одновременно счастьем и ужасом). Все будут шутить и веселиться, и официанты в белых пиджаках будут разносить шампанское, и я тоже буду пить шампанское, и никто мне не запретит. А ещё будет играть музыка, и все будут танцевать. Потому что какой смысл наряжаться и собираться всем вместе, если никто не танцует?

Она могла бы сидеть так всю ночь, разглядывая танцующие пары, но каждый раз её исчезновение обнаруживали быстро, слишком быстро. Прибегала няня – Нелли или Элли, а может, Милли, какое-то простое и ласковое имя. Как-то раз, когда Рамона уже была взрослой, ей пришло в голову, что не исключено было, что няню звали как-то по-другому, но ей, маленькой, разрешалось звать её тем именем, которое она могла выговорить. Рамона не помнила лица Нелли или Элли – помнила только, что руки её пахли жасмином, потому что до этого она купала Рамону и мыла её жасминовым мылом. Няня, тоже стараясь двигаться как можно тише и не привлекать внимания собравшихся внизу людей, вытаскивала Рамону, уже полусонную, из её убежища и уносила обратно в детскую, твердя, что нельзя так делать, мисс, вам же в прошлый раз уже говорили, ваша матушка будет недовольна.

Рамона клала голову ей на плечо, закрывала глаза и видела мужчин в чёрных фраках и женщин в искрящихся вуалях, и за её опущенными веками они танцевали, танцевали, танцевали.

II.

Рамоне было пятнадцать, когда она обнаружила, что на балах отнюдь не так весело, как казалось с антресоли.

Она не была дома года четыре и знала, что жаловаться на это не должна – она и так виделась с семьёй гораздо чаще, чем большинство других учеников. И каждый раз, когда она возвращалась домой, ей казалось, что особняк уменьшился в размерах. Будто каждый раз после её ухода его стирали, и он садился. Наверное, это было связано в первую очередь с тем, что она росла – уже тогда она была лишь ненамного ниже матери – а может, ещё и с тем, что с тех пор, как однажды вечером в саду незнакомый мужчина схватил её за щиколотки и уволок прочь из дома, она много где побывала и перевидала много разных мест. И пусть мало где ей встречалась та же роскошь, что и дома, Рамона уже знала, что в мире много старинных особняков, много бальных зал с высокими пололками и огромными люстрами, много зимних садов, похожих на островок джунглей, накрытый большой хрустальной вазой. Флёр волшебства, некогда окутывавший её родной дом, рассеялся. Оказалось, что освещение на первом этаже чересчур яркое, на втором, наоборот, слишком тусклое, а половина картин, которыми были увешаны стены, ей не нравятся.

Оказалось, что и балы были чем-то абсолютно обыденным, и что большинство людей на них не веселилось по-настоящему, а лишь делало вид, что им весело. Рамона петляла между группками гостей, приветливо кивая одним, чуть приседая в реверансе перед другими, и размышляла о том, что все эти богатые, в пух и прах разряженные люди явились сюда не потому, что хотели потанцевать или пообщаться, а потому, что им надо было обсудить ту или иную сделку или присмотреть подходящую партию своим детям, или подлизаться к её матери, чтобы она там или сям замолвила за них словечко или согласилась профинансировать тот или иной проект. Они делали вид, что смеются над шутками друг друга, но их глаза не смеялись. Они обсуждали театральные премьеры, крокет и политику, но преимущественно затем, чтобы составить о собеседниках впечатление и понять, можно ли их будет потом как-нибудь использовать. Женщины держались так, будто кол проглотили, и говорили неестественно высокими голосами. Мужчины произносили каждую фразу так, будто только они одни во всей зале обладали способностью мыслить критически, и провожали женщин липкими взглядами. Иногда Рамона замечала, что кто-нибудь из них смотрит на неё, и ей делалось мерзко и почему-то стыдно.

И даже шампанское было невкусным! Кислым таким, и от него начинал болеть живот. По правде сказать, пиво, которое они с Лемони и Беатрис иногда покупали по фальшивым документам и пили из горла, передавая друг другу бутылку, нравилось ей больше.

Кто-то внезапно коснулся её руки.

\- Эй, - раздался прямо над ухом заговорщический шёпот, - ты в порядке?

Кстати о Беатрис.

Рамона почувствовала, что краснеет. Беатрис всегда была склонна влезать в личное пространство друзей, если те не были против этого, и чем старше они становились, тем больше неудобств это доставляло Рамоне. Ладно, слово «неудобства» не вполне точно отражало её ощущения. Часть её упивалась каждым объятием, поцелуем в щёку, сплетением пальцев. Часть вопила, что это невыносимо, потому что если так будет продолжаться и впредь, то Рамона либо скончается от сердечного приступа, либо совершит что-нибудь такое, что раз и навсегда испортит её дружбу с Беатрис. Или с Лемони, который был влюблён в Беатрис так беззаветно, глупо и неловко, что дальше было просто некуда.

Примерно так же глупо и неловко, как и Рамона.

\- В порядке, - заверила она. Беатрис нахмурилась. Её платье, длинное и узкое, было расшито блёстками, напоминающими чешую, а распущенные тёмные волосы – перевиты зелёными и серебристыми нитями. Сегодня она была русалкой. «Не такой русалкой, которая отдаст свой голос ради принца», - заявила она Рамоне, пока родители Олафа снимали шубы, а сам Олаф, запихнув руки в карманы, со скучающим видом разглядывал прихожую. «Я нормальная русалка, которая заморачивает морякам головы пением и утаскивает их под воду. Вот так!» С этими словами она напрыгнула на Олафа со спины. Тот взвыл «Ах ты зараза!», попытался её стряхнуть, и его отец рявкнул на них обоих, веля им успокоиться. Рамона тогда хохотала. Сейчас же она взглянула на то, как русалочье платье обтягивало фигуру Беатрис, уже куда более женственную, чем её собственную, осознала, что наверняка многие из этих старых напыщенных боровов пялятся и на неё, и почувствовала ещё большую беспомощную ярость, чем когда ощутила их взгляды на себе.

\- Точно? У тебя лицо какое-то кислое. Голова заболела?

\- Нет, просто... - Рамона мучительно поморщилась. Она знала, что если попытается объяснить, что не так, то получится высосанная из пальца ерунда. - Тут такая скука! Все делают вид, что им весело, а на самом деле нет. Я в детстве приходила туда, - она кивком указала на антресоль, - каждый раз, как родители устраивали приём, сидела там и мечтала, как однажды во всём этом поучаствую, а на деле...

\- Всё оказалось совсем не таким, как ты ожидала, - закончила за неё Беатрис.

\- Ну да.

Оркестр заиграл «На прекрасном голубом Дунае». Лицо Беатрис озарилось улыбкой.

\- Знаешь что, - медленно проговорила она, - если они не умеют веселиться, это не значит, что мы не должны. Хочешь потанцевать?

\- С тобой? - растерянно спросила Рамона. Она не была уверена, уместно ли двум дамам танцевать вместе, когда потенциальных кавалеров хоть пруд пруди. Не то чтобы хоть один из этих кавалеров её привлекал.

\- Со мной! Я имею в виду... - Беатрис немного смутилась, что было для неё необычно, и Рамона вдруг задумалась, замечала ли Беатрис, как Рамона краснеет и замирает от её прикосновений, не сочла ли она, что Рамоне по какой-то причине вдруг стало в тягость с ней общаться, - если хочешь, конечно.

Рамона огляделась. Несколько пар отправилось танцевать, но гостей, продолжавших стоять и беседовать на унылые темы, было куда больше. От одного взгляда на них хотелось повеситься.

И на фоне всего этого – Беатрис. Яркая, бесстрашная. Беатрис, которая смотрела на неё вопрошающе, и вопрос, кажется, был не только и не столько о танце.

Рамона подумала о Лемони, но первым ей в голову пришло следующее: его здесь не было.

\- Хочу, - решительно сказала она и протянула Беатрис руку. - Покажем им, как надо.

И они закружились в вальсе, и магия, когда-то наполнявшая эту залу, ненадолго вернулась.

III.

Со скандалами – на балах и в целом – дело обстояло интересно. Скандалы были недопустимы и в то же время желанны. Никто не хотел оказаться в эпицентре скандала, но всем было интересно понаблюдать за скандалом с участием других. На балах скандалы были куда более увлекательным развлечением, чем выступления приглашённых оперных певцов или фейерверк в саду, но вслух этого никто бы не признал.

Тем вечером гвоздём программы на балу герцогини Виннипегской стала её девятнадцатилетняя дочь, у всех на глазах разругавшаяся с матерью – не на особо повышенных тонах, увы, но хоть что-то – и чуть ли не бегом покинувшая залу, скрывшись на втором этаже.

Рамона знала, что мать в ближайшее время не станет её искать. Не оставит гостей, чтобы не испортить впечатление ещё больше. Хотя бы одна хозяйка дома должна была оставаться с ними. Формально Рамона ещё не была хозяйкой этого дома, о нет, и не была уверена, что, когда время придёт, сможет себя ею почувствовать. За последние несколько лет герцогский особняк для неё не просто сжался в размерах – он перестал быть для неё домом. Когда при ней говорили «дом», она думала о квартирке-студии, которую снимала в Городе – маленькой, зато своей. И о себе она почти никогда не думала как о Рамоне, будущей герцогине Виннипегской – только как об Эр, пожарной волонтёрке, сотруднице городского Метеорологического центра на полставки и журналистке «Дейли Пунктилио».

Ссора с матерью началась именно с того, что она напомнила Эр, кто она есть. Во всяком случае, так могло показаться со стороны. На деле напряжение между ними возникло уже позавчера, когда Эр приехала домой – нет, в резиденцию матери – потому что тогда она была искренне рада наконец-то её увидеть и позволила себе откровенность, которая оказалась излишней.

«Отец бы понял», - с тоской подумала она, нажав на ручку тяжёлой двери из красного дерева. Этого она, конечно, знать не могла. Отец умер от кровоизлияния в мозг, когда ей было шестнадцать. Большую часть жизни Рамона провела вне дома и обоих родителей знала, объективно говоря, плохо. Но отец всегда был мягче матери, слушал внимательнее, позволял ей чаще чувствовать себя просто девочкой (настолько, насколько член ГПВ мог почувствовать себя _просто_ кем-то) и реже – наследницей старинного рода. И отец сам был в некотором роде белой вороной в высшем обществе: его семья была из нуворишей, презрения к чему многие аристократы не скрывали, а презрение к его цвету кожи наверняка скрывали лишь потому, что расизм и ксенофобия стали считаться дурным тоном. Рамона не сомневалась: многие из них надеялись, что это ненадолго.

С отцом было... уютно. Спокойно. По нему Рамона всегда скучала больше, чем по матери, и выплакала все глаза, когда его не стало, ненавидя себя за то, что не была рядом с ним. Именно в его кабинет Рамона приходила, когда во время её редких визитов в Виннипег на душе скребли кошки. Мать, в большинстве вопросов практичная, запретила что-либо менять в кабинете после смерти отца. Каждый день прислуга вытирала пыль с книг, которые он больше не перечитает, с пресс-папье и блокнотов с записями, которыми он больше не воспользуется. Телефонный аппарат на столе тоже не был отключен. Рамона забралась с ногами в большое кожаное кресло, некоторое время неподвижно посидела за столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а потом пододвинула аппарат к себе и по памяти набрала номер.

После третьего гудка трубку подняли.

\- Да?

\- Привет, мистер Сникет, - сказала Рамона. Она не надеялась, что по её голосу не будет понятно, что она плакала. Признаться, она и не собиралась этого скрывать. Хотя бы что-то и от кого-то она могла не скрывать. – Есть минутка?

\- Даже несколько, - ответил Лемони. – Как ты?

\- Паршиво. Как ты?

\- Лучше, чем могло бы быть, полагаю. Что случилось? Если ты хочешь об этом поговорить.

\- Эл, зачем бы я стала тебе звонить, если бы не хотела об этом поговорить?

\- Порой того, чтобы вместе с тобой помолчали, бывает достаточно. Хотя этот вариант, конечно, не для телефонного разговора.

\- Конечно, - согласилась Рамона. На том конце провода её лучший друг ждал, пока она расскажет, что её гложет. Она закрыла глаза. – Да ерунда, на самом деле. Повздорили с _maman_. Правда, жаль, что прямо на балу. Мы, разумеется, прилагаем все усилия для того, чтобы развлечь дорогих гостей, но не настолько же.

\- Она снова говорила с тобой о замужестве, не так ли?

\- Угу, - Рамона потянула за телефонный провод, накрутила его на палец, снова отпустила. Говорить обо всём этом было странно, как и всегда было странно говорить о своих проблемах. Она была богата, молода и, чего уж там, недурна собой, у неё было много друзей, её детство было самую малость более безоблачным, чем у большинства волонтёров-ровесников. Жаловаться на жизнь означало признавать собственную слабость – как и сбегать с бала, едва сдерживая слёзы. – Я знаю, мне ещё повезло. Взять хотя бы того мальчика, с которым Кит общается, как его…

\- Чарльз?

\- Да. Она любит меня, Эл, я знаю. Любит, насколько умеет. Она сказала: мне всё равно, с кем ты крутишь романы, это только твоё дело, но будь любезна выйти замуж и родить наследника, потому что это – дело всего герцогства. А я не хочу, понимаешь? – к горлу снова подступил комок. Рамона сглотнула. – Её никогда не интересовало, нужен ли мне этот титул, хочу ли я становиться её преемницей, хочу ли я в ГПВ… то есть, разумеется, я не имею в виду, что не хочу… - она запнулась, в который раз поймав себя на безумной мысли: не прослушиваются ли телефоны? Их стороной Раскола или другой? – Могу я хоть раз в жизни поступить так, как хочется мне самой? И можно было не заводить разговор об этом в разгар бала? В этот раз я даже не скучала! В этот раз некоторые из гостей даже потрудились подготовить полноценные карнавальные костюмы, а не нахлобучить первую попавшуюся маску с обычным вечерним платьем!

\- Когда ты вернёшься в Город, устроим свой бал, - пообещал Лемони. – Все будут в костюмах. Живая музыка на любых инструментах, которые плохо лежат. Эрнест намешает коктейлей. Кого-нибудь стошнит с балкона… 

Рамона хихикнула.

\- Без последнего я предпочла бы обойтись.

\- Я тоже, но опыт показывает, что отсутствие этого обстоятельства, увы, гарантировать невозможно. Я абсолютно серьёзен, между прочим. Когда ты возвращаешься?

\- В пятницу, - со вздохом ответила Рамона. Её ожидало ещё два дня в компании матери.

\- Прекрасно. Значит, в субботу устроим званый вечер. Мы с Беатрис всё организуем.

\- Бедный, бедный мистер Сникет, - проговорила Рамона и улыбнулась. – Вынужден ради меня социализироваться, петь и танцевать.

\- Насчёт пения я ничего не обещал, - заметил Лемони.

\- А придётся, - ухмыльнулась она. Плакать всё ещё хотелось, но вместе с этим хотелось и улыбаться. Сейчас, в кабинете, где всё ещё слабо пахло одеколоном её отца, с голосом её друга в телефонной трубке, она чувствовала себя неуязвимой. – А теперь расскажи мне, что нового в редакции.

IV.

Должно быть, тогда по её приезде они действительно закатили вечеринку. Вечеринки с другими волонтёрами по прошествии лет слились в её памяти в одну бесконечную. Не День Сурка – скорее, Ночь Сурка. Собрать в одном месте всех, кого хотелось бы видеть, удавалось редко, поэтому, когда такая возможность выдавалась, они слетали с катушек. Пили они тогда много, потому что у каждого, пожалуй, уже было что-то, что хотелось напрочь забыть. Рамона подозревала, что пьянством некоторые не ограничивались – было бы наивно этого ожидать с учётом того, что некоторые подразделения их организации экспериментировали с разведением и применением галлюциногенных грибов – но подобные развлечения её не интересовали. Ей хватало алкоголя, да ещё отцовской трубки – единственного, что она курила. Кроме того, в хорошей компании казалось, что даже воздух пьянит, заставляя хохотать, громко разговаривать и делать дурацкие, но безобидные вещи.

А у них была хорошая компания. Господи, как она их всех любила – не всех одинаково, конечно, но каждого – хотя бы чуть-чуть. Герцогский особняк с его джунглями фикусов и плохим освещением отступил в прошлое, снял с себя звание родного дома и передал его не столько даже её городской квартире, сколько людям, с которыми она проводила время. Балы в зале с высокими потолками померкли перед вечеринками на съёмных квартирах, изредка – в штабах, иногда – в каких-то мутных заброшенных зданиях. Да, они были чертовски хорошей компанией с их общими воспоминаниями и общими секретами, разномастными талантами и запутанными взаимоотношениями. Группа Блумсбери с кинжалами за пазухой. Золотая молодёжь с татуировками на щиколотках. 

Ей отчётливо запомнился один момент: на дворе стоял очень тёплый май, в воздухе висел запах черёмухи, и было около половины третьего ночи. Они с Лемони курили на балконе квартиры Монти и Бертрана. Точнее, она курила отцовскую трубку – сколько бы лет ни прошло, а она всё равно думала о ней как об отцовской, а не своей – а Лемони стоял рядом и смотрел на те немногие звёзды, что было видно в Городе. Тогда он ещё не курил – тогда ещё недостаточно всего случилось для того, чтобы он закурил, хотя порой, когда кто-то при нём упоминал город под названием Чернил’а-у-Моря, у него делалось такое лицо, будто он уже навидался в этой жизни всего, что только можно, и больше, чем хотел бы. Музыка уже звучала приглушённо, сменившись разговорами. Эр ощущала себя одновременно чудовищно усталой и полной энергии. Хотелось спать и в то же время – ещё танцевать.

\- Ты осознаёшь, что сейчас, между прочим, лучшие годы нашей жизни? – спросила она Лемони, и тот обернулся, чтобы бросить взгляд в комнату, где сидели их друзья. Один из братьев Развязка, Густав и Салли что-то обсуждали на диване, разливая по бокалам последнюю бутылку вина. Айк и висевшая у него на шее Жозефина что-то обсуждали с Жаком в дверях. Группа из второго Развязки, Монти и Уиддершинса о чём-то оживлённо дискутировала в другом углу комнаты. Оливия раскладывала таро для осовело моргавшего Гектора. Бертран и Беатрис единственные продолжали танцевать – в самом центре комнаты, медленно-медленно, не столько действительно танцуя, сколько покачиваясь в объятиях друг друга. Кит, Олафа, Харуки и Грегора видно не было; должно быть, кто-то из них был на кухне, а кто-то – в ванной. Они давно не собирались такой большой компанией, и Эр вдруг подумала «И больше не соберёмся», и её прошибла дрожь.

\- Да, - задумчиво ответил Лемони. И, по-видимому, та же мысль, что напугала её, посетила и его, потому что он добавил, - что мы будем делать, когда они пройдут?

Она не знала ответа на этот вопрос тогда, а потом, когда эти лучшие годы остались позади, когда их компанию раскидало по всей стране и по разные стороны баррикад – не знала и подавно.

V.

Некоторые вещи с течением лет не менялись. Солнце продолжало светить, вода была мокрой, в особняке герцогов Виннипегских периодически проводились балы, на которые стягивалась вся окрестная знать и приезжали даже гости из-за границы. И если одна герцогиня сменялась другой, это отнюдь не значило, что традиция прервётся. Балы продолжали проводиться, являясь, как и раньше, нарядной ширмой для заключения сделок, выбора будущих супругов и завязывания знакомств с нужными людьми. А с тех пор, как титул герцогини перешёл к Рамоне – и не только, но около половины гостей об этом не догадывалось. Вторая половина, пользовавшаяся недогадливостью первой, состояла в том же тайном обществе, что и хозяйка торжества.

Последний бал, устроенный Рамоной, ознаменовался арестом.

Бароны и банкиры, меценаты и политики возмущённо, но в то же время и с нескрываемым любопытством разглядывали мужчину в костюме матадора, а также двоих полицейских, его скрутивших. Ещё двое полицейских стояло рядом. Один из них был в больших солнечных очках, что смотрелось абсурдно в помещении, пусть даже и среди людей в самых причудливых карнавальных костюмах, какие только были возможны. К этому теперь подходили куда серьёзнее, чем при предыдущей герцогине, во времена которой было достаточно подобрать полумаску к обычному костюму или платью. Нынешняя ценила творчество, искусство, шоу.

Нынешняя герцогиня стояла напротив полицейских, сжимая в руках сложенный веер.

\- Ваша милость, - спросил инспектор, стаскивая с арестованного маску, - узнаёте ли вы этого человека?

Ей хотелось сказать: да, я узнаю его, как я могу его не узнать, если мы познакомились, когда нам было четыре года, и были лучшими друзьями с тех самых пор? Что вы делаете, отпустите его немедленно, все обвинения против него сфабрикованы, и мы можем это доказать, да какая разница, кто это – «мы», скоро узнаете. Настоящий преступник, возможно, всё ещё здесь, в здании, он пытался убить человека, которого вы схватили, он пытался убить женщину, которую этот человек пришёл увидеть, он убил её мужа, он пытался жениться на её несовершеннолетней дочери, вы схватили не того! Отпустите его немедленно и ловите того, настоящего, пока он не растворился в ночи!

Лемони Сникет – усталый, бледный, с подбитым глазом и тёмной каплей крови, запёкшейся на губе – поймал её взгляд и едва заметно покачал головой.

\- Нет, - сказала Рамона, герцогиня Виннипегская. Её лицо не дрогнуло, только пальцы сжали веер ещё сильнее – кажется, он даже хрустнул. – Я впервые вижу этого человека.

\- Следовательно, он явился на ваш бал без приглашения.

\- Следовательно, да.

\- И вы отрицаете, что этот человек – Лемони Сникет?

\- Лемони Сникет мёртв. Я была на его похоронах. При всём уважении, инспектор, - она позволила себе улыбнуться – доброжелательно, но снисходительно, - боюсь, вы шли по ложному следу.

\- Дальнейшее расследование покажет, был ли этот след лишним, Ваша милость, - ответил инспектор. Он тоже позволил себе улыбнуться – уважительно, но в то же время не скрывая, что считает, что она неправа. – Джеймс, Прескотт, обыщите здание. Мэдисон, - он обратился к полицейскому в солнечных очках, - уведите подозреваемого.

\- Есть, сэр, - отозвался тот. На Лемони надели наручники и повели его к выходу. Пройдя порядочное расстояние, полицейский вдруг обернулся. Он снял очки, и Рамона похолодела, узнав одного из волонтёров, чьё фото некоторое время назад ей показывал бедняга Густав – это был один из тех, кто недавно переметнулся на сторону поджигателей.

Всё, абсолютно всё катилось к чертям.

Перед её мысленным взором предстала мать – как всегда безукоризненно выглядящая, царственная, спокойная, холодная. Эр всегда её не то чтобы не любила, но не находила с ней ничего общего. Эр не оплакивала её так, как отца – просто после её смерти несколько ночей подряд не могла спать. Эр отдала бы всё за то, чтобы её мать сейчас была рядом.

Соберись, сказала мать у неё в голове. Перед тобой проблема – так реши её. И чтобы всё было прилично, умоляю тебя.

Рамона, герцогиня Виннипегская, сделала глубокий вдох и улыбнулась.

\- Дамы и господа, - заговорила она, - ввиду очевидных обстоятельств я вынуждена объявить сегодняшнее торжество оконченным…

VI.

\- А это кто? - спросила девочка, постучав кончиком пальца по весёлому молодому лицу на чёрно-белой фотографии. Девочку звали Беатрис Бодлер, и Рамона убеждала себя, что однажды привыкнет к этому. Привыкнет, что имя мёртвой женщины, которая так много для неё значила, теперь принадлежало кому-то другому. Нет, её это вовсе не коробило, не возникало чувства, что эта Беатрис – ненастоящая; это лишь в детстве и в юности кажется, что весь мир – это только твоя история, твоя и окружающих тебя людей. В сорок с лишним уже понимаешь, что ты – всего лишь одна из множества одинаково второстепенных персонажей и что на свете сотни и тысячи людей с таким же именем, такими же привычками, такими же ранами, такой же болью.

Она вгляделась в лицо, на которое указывала Беатрис:

\- А, это Монти. Доктор Монтгомери. Он уже появлялся на некоторых из предыдущих фотографий, помнишь?

\- Так это он! Я его не узнала без усов.

\- Ему тут лет семнадцать. Тогда он ещё не носил усы, - Рамона ностальгически улыбнулась, глядя на фото, и юный Монти ответил ей сквозь годы навеки застывшей улыбкой. Она до сих пор по нему скучала. Она много по кому скучала. – Он перестал их брить... лет в девятнадцать, наверное. А к двадцати годам у него уже были его легендарные усы-змеи. Мы всё собираемся разложить фотографии по порядку, да руки не доходят.

Строго говоря, все фото в альбоме принадлежали Салли. Из личного фотоархива Эр уцелели только те немногочисленные фотографии, которые Олаф приложил к тому письму, что заставил её написать, прижимая охотничий нож его собственного деда к её горлу. «Сникет сбежал из участка», - сказал он ей тогда. Беатрис – та, другая Беатрис, Беатрис-рукописным-шрифтом – умерла в ту ночь, на сей раз действительно умерла, и в его глазах, кажется, стояли слёзы, пусть он и наверняка убил бы Рамону на месте, заикнись она об этом. «Значит, выманим его сюда». Его план провалился: он недооценил как её находчивость в плане экспериментов с шифрами ГПВ, так и её навыки рукопашного боя. Но письмо всё равно оказалось в руках Лемони – вместе с фотографиями, которые он много лет спустя подарил своей племяннице, Беатрис-младшей. Рамона уже решила обязательно подарить ей ещё пару-тройку фотографий, которые её наиболее заинтересуют – например, её матери в детстве или её дяди Жака – но сперва надо было дождаться Салли, чтобы спросить, какие можно отдавать, а та должна была вернуться только завтра. 

\- Я тоже фотографирую, - немного стесняясь, сообщила ей Беатрис. – Вы позволите сделать ваш портрет, Ваша милость?

\- Конечно. И, пожалуйста, называй меня Рамона. Или тётя Рамона, если хочешь, - Эр подмигнула ей.

Беатрис просияла:

\- Хорошо, тётя Рамона. Я думала вас сфотографировать во дворе, среди деревьев.

\- Не забывай, Беатрис, что местность на фото не должна быть легко узнаваемой, - подал голос Лемони, сидевший напротив них в кресле с ворохом газет на коленях. В каждой газете Эр подчеркнула заголовки и даже отдельные предложения в некоторых заметках, которые, по её мнению, могли послужить зацепками в поисках Бодлеров. – В противном случае, если снимки попадут не в те руки...

\- Сникет, я тебя умоляю, - отмахнулась Рамона. – Такие деревья растут по всей стране.

\- Нет-нет, мистер Сникет прав, - подхватила Беатрис. – Если снимать во дворе, то в кадр могут попасть стены, окна... Можно найти какое-нибудь место поблизости, где нет никаких зданий.

\- Найдём, - пообещала Рамона, на секунду легонько сжав плечо девочки. – Слушай, ты посиди тут пока, а мы с твоим дядей сходим захватить кое-что, ладно? Если ещё о каких-нибудь фотографиях возникнут вопросы, заложи страничку, и я всё объясню, когда приду.

\- Ладно, - кивнула девочка.

\- Отлично. Сникет, пойдём выйдем.

\- Пожалуйста, не бей меня, - невозмутимо попросил Лемони, откладывая в сторону газеты. Беатрис хихикнула, и Лемони чуть улыбнулся – едва заметно, самым уголком губ.

\- Она всё ещё зовёт тебя «мистер Сникет»? - негромко спросила его Рамона, как только они вышли в коридор. Лемони пожал плечами:

\- Мы познакомились сравнительно недавно, - заметил он. – Я не собираюсь её торопить, тем более что для меня не имеет принципиального значения, как она ко мне обращается.

Врёт, подумала Рамона. С ней Беатрис познакомилась буквально вчера и тем не менее с лёгкостью перешла на обращение «тётя». С другой стороны, была разница между тем, чтобы просто обращаться к кому-то менее официально, и окончательным принятием родственника, который долго время целенаправленно не шёл с тобой на контакт. Лемони правильно делал, что не торопил её. Главное, что они были вместе.

\- Как скажешь, - Рамона открыла дверь в их с Салли спальню. Их дом не шёл ни в какое сравнение с уничтоженным пожаром особняком герцогов Виннипегских – он был скромным, не самым просторным, достался им уже в таком состоянии, что, не прожив в нём и пары месяцев, они уже подумывали о ремонте. Рамона его обожала. – Заходи, у меня для тебя подарок.

\- Подарок? - переспросил Лемони. Подарок стоял на видном месте – на табурете рядом с кроватью – так что Лемони заприметил его сразу же, как только заглянул в комнату, и закатил глаза будто бы неодобрительно, но явно лишь притворяясь, что недоволен. – Эр, не стоило...

\- Стоило, - отрезала она. – У меня не так уж много друзей осталось, знаешь ли. А ты как раз упоминал, что твой любимый аккордеон утонул в болоте. Кстати, как это произошло?

\- Долгая история. Могу рассказать за ужином, если хочешь, - Лемони провёл пальцами по клавишам. Когда он прикасался к музыкальным инструментам, его лицо всегда становилось отстранённым и мечтательным, будто он уже заранее слышал музыку, которую можно из них извлечь. – Эр, право слово, я благодарен тебе, но я же не смогу всё время носить его с собой, а мы сейчас нигде надолго не задерживаемся...

\- Тогда пускай остаётся у нас, а ты будешь играть на нём, когда заглянешь в гости, - пожала плечами Рамона. – Я так привыкла к тому, что у меня под боком целая комната твоего хлама, что мне без него слегка одиноко.

\- Комната для меня и комната для Беатрис, - проговорил Лемони, улыбаясь в никуда. – Как давно это было.

\- Очень давно, - согласилась она. – Мы уже музейные экспонаты, мистер Сникет.

\- Не ты, Ваша милость. Ты жива.

\- Ты тоже, - напомнила она. – Не забывай об этом, ладно? Хотя бы ради меня. И ради неё, - она кивнула в сторону двери, в сторону коридора, который вёл в комнату, где живая Беатрис Бодлер рассматривала фотографии давно умерших людей.

Он поцеловал её в лоб – целомудренным, братским поцелуем.

\- Я постараюсь, - тихо сказал он.

Они принесли аккордеон в гостиную, и Беатрис, отложив альбом, восторженно провела рукой по его блестящему лакированному боку.

\- Когда-то у меня был большой-пребольшой дом, почти замок, - сказала ей Рамона, - и я устраивала там балы для знакомых и союзников, а до этого их устраивала моя мать, а до этого – моя бабушка, и так вплоть до наших предков, которые перебрались сюда из Франции.

Беатрис закивала:

\- Мистер Сникет мне рассказывал.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы устроить бал, Беатрис? Совсем небольшой, для своих. Завтра вернётся моя жена, - она улыбнулась, чувствуя, как всегда, сумасшедшее счастье от возможности произнести это слово, - это будет сюрпризом для неё.

Глаза девочки загорелись:

\- А что нам нужно будет подготовить?

\- Я думаю, у нас есть всё, что может понадобиться. У нас в кладовке есть несколько бутылок вина и лимонада, а в холодильнике – торт-мороженое. А музыку обеспечит твой дядя с его новым аккордеоном и наша с Салли коллекция пластинок. Ты умеешь танцевать, Беатрис?

\- Не очень хорошо, если честно.

\- Я тебя научу, - пообещала Рамона и протянула ей руку. – Мистер Сникет, сыграете нам что-нибудь?

Статные колонны и хрустальные люстры, кадки с пальмами и ковровые дорожки – всё это кануло в прошлое. Настоящее было выстраданным, хрупким и, несмотря ни на что – а может, именно поэтому – прекрасным.

Будущее было непредсказуемо – за исключением, пожалуй, одного: там точно не могло обойтись без танцев.


End file.
